


On My Mind

by YennaWang



Series: DJ Play That Song! [23]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Can be read as canon compliant or not, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Inner Monologue type of deal I guess, Just a little snippet from Korra's POV, Romance, Sweet and short, Thought I'd put something romantic out for Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Just a little ficlet for Valentine's Day.DJ Play That Song!"Your the only one for me, fell in love unexpectedly. We ain't gotta rush, this is destiny."-Serendipity by Albert Posis





	On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone.

It wasn’t my first kiss, but it was my first kiss with you. A first kiss that hasn’t left my mind since. Even though it happened a while ago, I still can’t stop thinking about it. The idea that you may kiss me again, hasn’t left my mind.

Before the kiss had even happened, you had always been on my mind. Always had been on my lips to the point that people around me had noticed something, even before I realized my own feelings. I honestly couldn’t shut up about you and I still can’t.

You’re the most ambitious, motivated person I have ever met. You see a challenge and never get deterred. Instead you take it head on, always pushing yourself to succeed. Your mind is creative and unique, something that can’t be said about everyone. You’re you and I love that about you, even if I haven’t told you those three words. 

You’re kind and thoughtful. You always care for people and put them before yourself whenever you can. Even when they don’t ask for help, you’re there. You always know when someone needs you, even when they don’t realize it themselves.

You’re beautiful, even without your makeup and your hair done. I remember the first time that you showed me your bare face. How you had blushed and covered your face with your hands until I moved them away. I remember how I couldn’t take my eyes off you. How my breath was taken away and all the words in the world had left me. 

You’re the strongest person I know. You’ve gone through more than anyone ever should, but you always hold your head high. You somehow are able to stay strong and hold others up with you. I can’t even put into words how much I admire you.

You were my best friend. You are my best friend. I hadn’t expected to fall for you like I had, but I did. We took our time, making sure not to rush destiny. What was meant to be, would come and it did. You caught me by surprise, but it wasn’t an unpleasant one. My stomach continues to flutter whenever I’m around you and I know it won’t fade. You’ll continue to be on my mind whenever we’re together and whenever we’re apart.

I love you, Asami Sato. I know I can't bring myself to say this aloud, but I'm sure that you already know how I feel, even if I haven't told you yet.


End file.
